Elektra Dragunov
by Alucard354565
Summary: Elektra is haunted by Alphard and she is afraid of her. But how can a dragon be afraid of a human? Will Canaan be able to save Elektra from Alphard before Alphard makes Elektra fully hers?
1. Chapter 1: Shiza and Jin

**Chapter 1: Shiza and Jin**

Normally, I wouldn't be talking but then again people think I'm dead. I'm not. I've been under the name of Raiden Alexandrov but my true name is Elektra Dragunov. Yes, I come from a Russian family as you can tell in my name but I don't take pride in it. You see, my father sold me to an organization called Snake when I was just born. My mother died after that because the birth was too much, so he could care no less about me.

For 20 years I was experimented on with the ua virus and they found that my blood bonded with it, giving me different levels of power. I was their trump card but then I ran away and now I live in secret. Afraid that _she _might find me.

(Current Time)

I walked the streets of Shanghai with Maria as she searched once again for Canaan. "Maria, we aren't going to find her. She's probably still searching for Alphard." "Huh, I guess it's no use then." She says slumping as we head back to the hotel we were staying at. Minoru says "Any luck finding her?" "No" I say falling on the bed completely tired.

"Hey, Raiden?" By then I was asleep. I don't usually get tired from searching a city or something like that but the real reason is because _she _is back and I hated the feeling of fear. I also hated hearing her name and yet...what are these other feelings...sympathy? But why did I feel sorry for her? I didn't get it._  
_

I woke up with Maria sleeping near me and Minoru on the floor. I heard a knock on the window and I went to it. I look down at the streets below to see Canaan throwing rocks at the window.

I walk downstairs and saw Canaan waiting for me.

* * *

We walked and talked for about 5 hours when she finally asks "Heard anything about Alphard?" "No, not yet. It seems she is laying low for now." "Hmm, did you keep your promise?" "The one about making sure Maria doesn't find you?" "Yeah" "Yep" "How is she?" "Fine, but still intent searching for you." "I should probably get back to searching." "Yeah, I should get back before Maria comes looking for me." As I walk away, I heard Canaan murmur "Elektra, Alphard wants something and I think that it is you." I turn around but she was gone.

I sigh and walk back to hotel where Maria sat watching tv. "Hi, Raiden." It was weird hearing two different names from different people "Hey, you're awake?" "Yeah, where were you?" "Enjoying a walk." "Oh, okay." She says sounding sleepy. I chuckle and go into the bathroom to change into grey sweats and a grey t-shirt. I get into the bed as Maria turns the tv off.

* * *

(Next Morning)

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I got up, changed into blue jeans, a black jacket, combat shoes, and then I went to the local cafe to meet Minoru and Maria for some breakfast. I sat at the table with a cup of coffee when a woman sits in front of me "May I help you?" I ask "Actually, yes you can." My eyes widened at her voice but then everything was going black and I fell to the floor completely paralyzed.

"Good work, Shiza." "Ah, it was no big deal, Jin. Now to tell Ms. Alphard that the girl has been caught."

Damn, come on.

I think finding a necklace in my pocket that Maria and Canaan bought me and I dropped it on the floor of the cafe before I fell into unconsciousness.

I wonder what would happen when I awoke.

**Review and tell me if I should continue this! I would like to continue it.**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Alphard

**Chapter 2: Alphard **

Damn, my head.

I slowly open my eyes feeling the rope holding my hands together digging into my wrists. Am I sitting in a chair? A light turns on blinding me but then "Hello, Elektra." I nearly stopped breathing because of that voice. My head snaps up to see Alphard with, surprisingly, two intact arms. She had them crossed and acted as if she were in deep thought.

"What do you want, Alphard?" "Oh, so you remember my name, Little Dragon." "Don't...ever...call...me...that." I say while my eyes had a glint of red in them. She chuckles "I remember you liking that name. You would always say 'Can you call me Little Dragon again?'" I gritted my teeth and cringed at those memories.

As a kid, I didn't know what Alphard was really planning to do with me. That all changed when I turned 13 though. She said 'You're going to be mine.' At first I didn't get it. But then when Liang fought me and yelled constantly about how her sister wanted to make a thirteen-year-old her own, I knew. It meant that she wanted to...well you'll probably get the picture. I was only 13 and that was the first time I had activated my powers. The reason Alphard calls me Little Dragon...is...because I have the qualities and abilities of a dragon.

"Hmm, you sure have grown a lot in the past 6 years." "Shut up" I say blushing. She smirks and then leaves the room. Shiza and Jin walk in. My eyes widen "Shiza? Jin?" "Hey there, Big Sis." My vision slowly blurred again. This is Shiza's power. The ability to make one completely unconscious. My head slumps against my chest as I fall into deep darkness again.

(14 years ago, Elektra age: 5)

Pure white snow cascaded around Elektra as she stepped outside for the first time in many weeks. The scientists working on the ua virus had her constantly doing tests with them and now she finally got a break from it all. A man with silver hair awaited for her next to his suv. She smiles really big, runs, and then hugs him tightly saying "Light-san! You're here!" "Yeah, I'm here Little Dragon." He says smiling. She lets go of him so they could get in the car and drive back to Alphard.

"Light-san?" "Hmm?" "Why do those people poke silver things into my arms?" Light was stricken by that. He'd never thought that Elektra would question about the tests they did and so, he lied "Well, they are to make you more happy." But differently they were made to make Elektra more powerful and a weapon against Alphard's enemies.

"Oh, okay!" She says being energetic in her seat as they approached Alphard's house or rather mansion. Light parks his car in one of the many garages near the mansion and went on a walk with Elektra before they went to Alphard. A snowflake slowly fell down and into Elektra's hand. "You caught a snowflake." "Snowflake?" "It's cold but somewhat soft like Alphard." At that they laugh together. "Don't be silly! Alphard isn't cold. She just seems sad." Light smiled "Do you have feelings for her?" "Feelings?" "Yes, like how I love my wife, Shiza." "I-I don't know. What does it feel like?" "What? Love?" Light was thinking of a way to say what love meant to a 5 year old but had he known that all the tests that they do actually make Elektra smarter, he wouldn't have to say it like this "Well, it's like being happy around someone that you really care about and then your heart starts beating really fast and you might even blush." He says.

"Blush?" "Well, that's actually a little more hard to explain." He says looking at his watch "Well, it's time to go say hi to Alphard." "Yay!" Elektra says running off meanwhile Light stayed behind.

(Back at present)

That's right. I did feel something for her. Was it love? No, it couldn't have been. But...I still feel the same way whenever she is near. I open my eyes to see Jin and Shiza talking about something. Why did she? Why did Shiza kill Light all those years ago?

Man, I really need to sort things out.

**Review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	3. Chapter 3: Blue Fire

**Chapter 3: Blue Fire **

I awoke again to see that I am in some kind of training room. I stand up and saw a man struggling against his restraints to get out. A voice over the intercom says "When he escapes, kill him." "What reason do I have to kill him?" "None, but he is a failure." "I won't kill an innocent man." "Then that innocent will not hesitate to kill you." I gritted my teeth as he brakes his restraints and charges after me. I manage to dodge some of his punches but when his arm contracted into a blade he slashed at me over and over.

I had at least 5 cuts trying to dodge him. "If you want to live, use your power." The voice says. Damn, I guess I do. I get at least 20 feet away from him and close my eyes, seeking out my flame. I heard him coming as I got closer to finding it and when he is just about to strike my heart, my eyes snap open and he is engulfed in blue flames that burn off his flesh and left only bones.

A door opens and Alphard walks in. I ask "Why?" "Why what?" "Why do you need to make me yours?" "Did you know dragons mate for life?" "Yeah, I know." "Well, if they don't mate within a certain amount of time they will die." "What?" "Think of this as me saving you." "Why save me?" I ask as she walks out but stops "I never stopped loving you." What? She never stopped? I followed her through many rooms and finally we were in hers. She closed the door behind us and then began to undress. I turn towards the door blushing.

She puts an arm on my shoulder and I ask "How does a dragon choose a mate?" "Normally two males would fight over a female but since there is no other dragon here trying to take you, all we have to do let your dragon know, Little Dragon." "Stop acting so nice." "Why?" "Because of what happened." "What? The fight between Canaan and I?" She laughs. "Even if she tried, she won't find you." "Why not?" "We were on a boat of course."

A...boat?

Why a boat?

**Yes, I know this is really short but I was in a hurry and this was all I could think of to put up. But anyways, review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	4. Chapter 4: Sealing the Bond

**Chapter 4: Sealing the bond **

After Alphard gave a more descriptive part of what would happen, Shiza came running in yelling that Canaan had come. I ran up and onto the main deck where she stood, her synesthesia activated. "You came here for your friend?" "Give her back!" Alphard chuckles as she walks to my side, grabs my chin making me face her, and then my lips meet her soft ones. Something felt weird. It was like all my worries are now about her. I guess my dragon recognizes her as its mate now. "Elektra!" My eyes were blacked out by the dragon as she released my lips. Canaan's fist is about to hit her when my hand comes out and stops her.

"Elektra?"

Was that my name?

I couldn't remember.

Who am I?

Canaan stood with tears running down her face as she realized what had happened.

(Narrator's p.o.v)

Canaan asks "Do you know who you are?! Elektra!" Elektra just stood there not remembering anything. The only things she remembered was the woman standing next to her and everything she felt were based upon Alphard. Elektra then struck Canaan over and over again until Maria jumped out of the helicopter and yelled "Elektra! Please stop!" Elektra stopped and looked at the blonde woman. The dragon growls and threw Canaan to Maria. Alphard says "Leave or she will kill you." and with that they went into the helicopter and left.

The last thing Elektra's true self saw was the tears of Canaan. She was now trapped inside herself.

Everyone except Alphard and the dragon Elektra left to below deck. Elektra's eyes gleamed red as she stared at the night sky and then at Alphard.

What will happen to them now that human Elektra is gone?

**:O Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Locked Away Inside

**Chapter 5: Locked away inside **

The human Elektra eyes snap open to a world of trees, running water, and many animals. Where was she? She stands and looks around to find a cave. One that looked suspicious. Elektra knew that whatever this was wanted her to go in there. She walks inside to complete darkness. A small dim flickering light was seen. Elektra formed a blue flame around her fist to light her way towards it.

Once there, she couldn't believe her eyes. There was something tied up. Something she never wanted to see again.

It

was

her

dragon

form.

_**"Have you come to watch me wither and die?"**_

"But-Alphard. She should've released you."

_**"No, she did not. She only let loose him."**_The dragon says and looks to a man sleeping in a tube.

"Who is he?"

_**"My human form."**_He says slowly.

"How do I release you?!"

_**"The ropes. Release them."**_

Elektra closes her eyes and focuses her power on the ropes. She releases her fire on them, burning them. The dragon slowly raises his wings and flaps them, standing up he looks at Elektra _**"Thank you. My name is Dracul."**_"Ah, no problem." She says chuckling. They walk out of the cave and he sighs enjoying the breeze.

"How do I get back?"

_**"It will be a long journey to the portal."**_

"Then let's go."

He nods and Elektra gets on his back.

Their journey will take a great toll on Elektra but will she even make it back before the other her takes over completely?

**Review please!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


End file.
